ComMonCup
thumb|400px|Der Plan von Runde 1Der ComMonCup wurde von Freitag, dem 14.12., bis Montag, dem 17.12.2012, von der Schule augetragen. Bezogen auf die Story handelt es sich um die Kapitel 3 und 6. 4 und 5 sind verlinkt. Organisatorisches Der Cup hatte natürliche einige Formaila Preise Hier die Preise *einen Namen auf der ewigen Ehrenliste der Schule *ein Bild an der Wall of Fame (wird abgehängt, wenn zu viele neue Erfolge kommen) *den Rest der Woche frei *ein kleines Preisgeld *nächstes Jahr Schulbücher gratis *Respekt und Ansehen unter den Schülern *gute Chancen, Schulsprecher zu werden Zeitplan So soll es Ablaufen: #(Donnerstag: Vorentscheidung für 16 beste Schüler) #Freitag: Erste Kämpfe #Samstag: Runde 2 #Sonntag: frei #Montag: Kampf der 4 Finalisten Regeln *Max. 1 Power-Up pro Runde *KP werden berechnet *keine Cheats Runden 1 und 2: Kapitel 3 Hier eine Abhandlung aller Kämpfe Vorausscheidung s. Story Runde 1 Yamato (Jam) vs. Takeo: Suwa (Lv. 5) vs. Batto (Lv. 4) : Sofort attackiert Suwa mit Bite, aber Batto, die Fledermaus, fliegt hoch. Sie kommt herunter, um mit Flügelschlag anzugreifen, aber Suwa öffnet sein Maul, in das die Flügel fallen. Nur durch das Special Nachtschatten kann es entkommen. Sofort nutzt es dieses Special erneut: Es wird zu einem unförmigen, dunklen Ball, der schnell aber hart auf Suwa trifft und zurückschnellt. Daraufhin will Suwa es packen, aber er wehrt mit Flügelschlag ab und fliegt zurück. : Doch Jam lässt sein ComMon hoschschnellen und trifft Batto voll mit seiner neuen Attacke: Tackle. Dann kann es auch mit seinem Bite zuschlagen. : Nun sieht sich Takeo gezwungen, sein Power-Up zu benutzten: Vampirnacht! : Mit einer Art Nachtschatten weicht Batto zurüch und die dunkle Masse löst sich in viele kleine Fledermäuse auf, die Suwa von allen Seiten angreifen und zu flink sind, um sie zu greifen. Daraufhin benutzt auch Jam sein Power-Up und sein ComMon wächst so sehr, dass es alle Fledermöuse verdrängt. Sein riesiges Maul fasst alle kleinen Biester mit einem Munch. : Yamato vs. Takeo Kazuki (Tsuki) vs. Miyu: Moon (Lv. 5) vs. Kittelec (Lv. 5) : Miyu eröffnet mit CitClaws. Aus dem kleinen Körper der Katze schnellen klauen, die mit Stahlseilen befestigt und gelenkt werden. Unbeirrt stürmt Moon vor. Aber dies war ein Fehler, denn er wird getroffen, aber gegen diese Attacke hält seine Rüstung nicht stand. Trotzdem kann er mit Spike einen Treffer landen. Aber Kittlec weicht zurück und schießt erneut mit den Krallen. Diesmal wehrt der kleine Ritter allerdings mit seiner Lanze ab und stürmt weiter vor. Nun benutzt er sein Special: Spinn. Doch sein Gegner stoppt ihn mit seinen Klauen, die diesmal das Special EleClaws sind. Diese paralysieren Moon, das nun von einigen CitClaws getroffen wird. Durch ein erneutes Spinn wird es wiedererweckt, wehrt die Klauen ab und kommt nah an sein Ziel heran. Als es dieses erstechen will, wird es von dessen Handflächen abgeblockt. Doch schnell setzt Tsuki das Power-Up Drill ein, um durchzudringen und zu siegen. : Kazuki vs. Miyu Makoto (Marc) vs. Haruka: Hikari (Lv. 4) vs. Torto (Lv. 4) : Haruka eröffnet den Kampf. Als ein Aquablast auf Hikari zuschießt, benutzt dieses Roll, um abzuwehren und gleichzeitig anzugreifen. Aber die gegnerische Schildkröte zieht sich in ihren Panzer zurück. Doch Roll stößt diesen weg. Aber mit einem ShellSpinn kehrt er zurück und trifft das bereits ausgerollte Hikari fast, als dieses Light benutzt, um den Angreifer abzuschießen. Dieser liegt geschwächt am Boden, richtet sich aber wieder auf, was angesichts des zweiten Lights nichts nutzt. Dann springt das offenbar überlegene ComMon an, um mit seinen Klauen und Zähnen zu siegen, aber Haruka setzt ihr Power-Up ein: 1000 Jahre! Es ist ein sehr mächtiges. Die beiden ComMon altern schnell und werden dann langsamer wieder jung bis sie ihr normales Alter erreicht haben. Leider wird Hikari dadurch sehr geschwächt, wohingegen Torto nur an Größe und Stärke zunimmt, da es eine Schildkröte ist. Nun schießt es erneut einen Aquablast, der es mit einem neuen Light nun aufnehmen kann. Beide halten das Feuer aufrecht. Aber sie werden langsam jünger. Beim letzten Schuss, den die KP erlauben, gewinnt Hikari also die Oberhand und schießt Torto erneut ab. Marc wusste, dass das Blatt sich nach der Zeit wieder wenden würde und dass wenn er weiter feuern würde, Torto keine andere Wahl hätte. Als ShellSpinn und Roll erneut aufeinandertreffen wird Torto weggestoßen, während Marc sein ComMon in die gleiche Richtung lenkt. Als die Schildkröte also aufkommt und zur Landung den Panzer verlässt, ist sein Gegner schnell da, um es mit seinen Monster-Attributen den Kampf zu gewinnen : Makoto vs. Haruka Ragaro (Ra) vs. Kenta: Saku (Lv. 4) vs. Rius (Lv. 4) : Rius, der kleine Römer, wirft seinen Pilum. Mit seinen Klauen wehrt Saku diesen Speer ab. Sofort antwortet Ra mit dem Special Blütensturm. Aber das relativ riesige Scutum erfüllt seine Dienste als Schild, auch wenn es etwas beschädigt wird. Deshalb muss das Kirschblüten-Monster vordringen und mit Claws angreifen. Eine Klaue durchdringt das Scutum, die andere prallt am Umba, dem Schildbuckel ab. Doch Rius lässt sein Schild einfach los und greift mit seinem Gladius an. Als Sako den Schwerthieb mit einer Klaue abwehren will, benerkt es, dass diese durch das Scutum, in dem sie festhängt, zu schwer ist und wird getroffen. Die andere Klaue kann nur die Rüstung mitreißen und keine weiteren Hiebe abwehren oder gar den Gegner verletzten, da beide Klauen in schwerem Eisen verfangen sind. Also muss Ra sein Power-Up Kirschfest benutzten. Nun löst sich Saku in einen riesigen Blütensturm, den Roten Abendhimmel, auf und vernichtet seinen Gegner. : Ragaro vs. Kenta Hayoto vs. Naoko : Ecco, die Echse auf Lv.4, blendet Nakao, die Maus auf Lv. 3, mit Flash und besiegt sie mit Echs-X-Claws. Kiyoshi vs. Ryunosuke: Hato (Lv. 5) vs. Dragoni (Lv. 4) : Dragoni, der kleine Drache, greift mit Beast, also seinen Klauen, Zähnen, Flügeln und dem Schweif an. Kiyoshi ist - trotz dem Namen, der auch männlich sein kann - das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule. Ihr Hato ist ein Herz. Dessen Charme lähmt den männlichen Drachen nach der ersten Berührung. Daraufhin öffnet sich ein Loch in der Mitte des Herzens, aus dem Armorpfeile geschossen kommen. Diese verwunden Dragoni sehr, wecken es aber auch wieder auf, wobei sie den Drachen auch anfälliger für den Charme des ComMons macht. Dieser soll nun Fireballs schießen, um den Gegner nichtmehr zu berühren. Doch Kiyoshi lenkt Ryu mit ihrem eigenen Charme ab. Dieser zielt falsch und verfehlt das Herz ohne zu bemerken, dass dies bereits die tödlichen Pfeile auf ihren Weg geschickt hat. : Kiyoshi vs. Ryunosuke Kouhei vs. Kamio : Kouhei bat Kamio, aufzugeben, da dieser bereits durch seine Erfolge im Fußball alle Preise erreicht hatte. Dieser antwortete, er kämpfe nur aus Spaß am Sieg und würde Kamios Borusa, das Pfohlen, schnell besiegen, ähnlich wie er Kouhei immer haushoch im Fußball geschlagen hatte. Dies trat natürlich auch ein. Souta vs. Aimi : Jeder war auf die neuen Schülerinnen gespannt. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei Souta um Hara handelt, die ihre Fähigkeiten mit einem Decknamen geheimhalten wollte, ähnlich wie sie ihren Bruder eingeschworen hatte. Ihr Buasa hat mittlerweile durch einen weiteren EP-Cheat Level 4 erreicht. Dieser ist (genauso wie Jams) nichtmehr nachweisbar. Aimis Biyuda ist ein kleiner Vogel auf Level 5. Dieser fliegt unheimlich schnell zur Blume und will Peg einsetzten. Aber Hara hat ihre Fingerfertigkeit und Reaktionen in den letzten Tagen enorm trainiert und weicht geschickt aus. Gleichzeitg platziert sie ihr Special Seed. Nun erhält Biyuda immer mehr Schaden, während sich Buasa immer weiter regeneriert. Schnell gewinnt sie mehr Abstand und schießt mit der Attacke Seedgun immer mehr feste Samen, die den Vogel verletzten. Dieser Benutzt Tornado und bläst mit seinen Flügeln die Saat und den Gegner weg. Doch dieser benutzt sein Power-Up: Solar Beam. Buasa sammelt Licht und wandelt es in Energie um, ähnlich wei bei Photosynthese, weshalb dieses Power-Up nur Pflanzen hilft. Diese Energie wird in einem großen Strahl frei. Doch durch einen weiteren Tornado erhält Biyuda den Schwung, um den Gröbsten auszuweichen und wird nur leicht getroffen. Dann benutzt Aimi ihr Power-Up Phönixfeder. Dies hat bei jedem ComMon einen anderen Effekt. Aber Biyuda erlaubt es das Special für Drachen wie Dragoni: Fireball. Dieser trifft und verbrennt die Blume. : Dann forderte Aimi, die Siegerin, Kiyoshi zu einem Kampf in der nächsten Runde herraus, da sie selbst dem weiblichen Charme wiederstehen konnte, genauso wie ihr weiblicher Vogel dem Herz wiederstehen könne. : : (Souta) Hara vs. Aimi Runde 2 Teilnehmer: Yamato, Kazuki, Makoto, Ragao, Hayato, Kiyoshi, Kamio, Aimithumb|400px|2. Runde Die Kämpfe werden ausgelost. Yamato vs. Kiyoshi: Suwa (Lv.5) vs. Hato (Lv.5) Jam hat sich gesammelt und voll konzentriert. Er hat alles vorbereitet. Doch schnell schießt Hato seine Armorpfeile, denen Suwa ausweicht und Bite benutzt, woraufhin sofort Tackle folgt, was durch die "Angriffsfolge" die Lähmung unmöglich macht und Hato erneut trifft. Dieses wird weggeschleudert und schießt erneut. Diesmal handelt es sich allerdings um mehr Pfeile, die Suwa teilweise treffen. Aber sie verwunden nichtnur, sondern Lähmen auch. Denn die durch das Special ausgelösten Cupidopfeile lösen Liebe aus, d.h. lähmen. Normale Armorpfeile schaden Suwa, bevor es aufwacht. Dieses bewegt sich mit Tackle vor un wird bei Auftreffen die "Tackle-Bite-Tackle-Attacke", die Jam erfunden hat, anwenden. Also muss Kiyoshi ihr Power-Up benutzten: Vallentinstag. Nun läuchtet das Feld rosa auf, wonach alle anderen Suwamon schwer in Hato verliebt sind. Nichteinmal ein Pfeil könnte diese Liebe brechen. Doch da setzt Jam sein Power-Up ein und geräte in Rage. Diese "Eifersucht", wie Jam es nennt, durchbricht sogar den Bann der Liebe und mit einem Munch frisst Suwa seinen Gegner. Yamato vs. Kiyoshi Kazuki vs. Aimi: Moon (Lv.5) vs. Biyuda (Lv.5) Tsuki lässt seinen Ritter vorstürmen. Doch Biyuda stößt ihn wieder zurück mit Tornado, filegt durch diesen Wind besonders schnell nach vorne und erhält durch den Schwung eine hohe Durchschlagskraft von Peg und verletzt sogar das ComMon mit der Rüstung sehr. Durch den Aufprall erhält es Gelegenheit, zurückzufliegen. Aber Moon benutzt sein Special. Am letzten Abend hat Tsuki trainiert, es noch besser zu lenken. Spinn schießt auf Biyuda zu, das schnell merkt, dass es schwer ausweichen kann, einen Tornado schießt und sich so eine Flucht scheinbar ermöglicht. Aber Tsuki reagiert mit dem Power-Up Drill und nimmt an Geschwindigkeit und Kraft enorm zu. Daraufhin benutzt Biyuda einige Tornados. Doch Aimi muss das Power-Up ebenfalls benutzten und kombiniert nun Tornado mit Fireball, um einen mächtigen Feuersturm zu entfachen, der sogar Moon zum stehen bringt, das allerdings noch den Drill besitzt. Schnell legt der Vogel mit Feuerbällen nach und Moon wird besiegt, als Biyuda keine KP mher besitzt. Kazuki vs. Aimi Makoto vs. Ragaro: Hikari (Lv.4) vs. Saku (Lv.4) Ra will wie vereinbart aufgeben, aber er darf nicht. Also will er versuchen, diese Chance zu nutzten und Marc heute zu besiegen. Also beginnt er sofort mit einem Blütensturm, dem Hikari mit gezieltem Roll entommt, da Marc analysiert hat, welche Blüten explosiv sind, und sein Panzer die restlichen ersteinmal abwehrt. Angekommen gibt es eine kurze berührung mit Roll und einen starken Angriff mit den Monster-Attributen. Doch Saku schlägt mit Claws zurück. Schnell rollt sich Hikari ab und schießt seinen Gegner mit Light ab. Dieser wird zurückgeworfen. Auch, wenn durch die Angriffe schon Blätter verloren wurden, setzt Saku nun den Roten Abendhimmel ein. Aber Marc reagiert mit dem Power-Up Virus. Dieses annulliert den Effekt eines anderen Power-Ups. Hikari schießt nun ein Light, trifft ebenfalls mit Roll und besiegt den Gegner im Nahkampf. Makoto vs. Ragaro Hayato vs. Kamio: Ecco (Lv.4) vs. Henes (Lv.6) Ecco blendet mit Flash und durch die Gewandtheit der Echse treffen die Echs-X-Claws. Aber Henes rammt durch die Attacke Ram mit seinen Hörnern und gewinnt. Hayato vs. Kamio Unterbrechung: Kapitel 4 und 5 Geschehnisse bis zum beginn des Finales: s. ComKrieger Finale: Kapitel 6 Teilnehmer: Yamato, Aimi, Makoto, Kamio, Kazuki (Tsuki durfte als Belohnung für seinen Kampf um die Schule den verletzten Kamio ersetzen neue Regeln: unbegrenzte Power-Ups Austragungsort: lokale Veranstaltungshalle (Schule zerstört) Finalrunde 1 Die Konstellationen wurden nach mit großer Spannung gelost. Kämpfe *Yamato vs Makoto *Kazuki vs Aimi Jam vs Marc: Suwa (Lv. 5) vs Hikari (Lv. 4) Viele Schüler bezeichnen diesen Kampf als das vorgezogene Finale. Marc eröffnet den Kampf mit einem Zeichen des Respekts für den innovativen Kampfstil von Jam, das gleichzeitig aber zeigen soll, dass er diesen weiternetwickelt hat und nun überlegen ist: Roll-Roll-Roll! Doch Jams Geschick ermöglicht es seinem ComMon, dem Gröbsten auszuweichen. Als Hikari also in den Nahkampf überging nutzt er Rage, um dem Gegner schwer zu schaden. Und er hält es ersteinmal aufrecht, was natürlcih einige HP verbraucht. Mit der Angriffs-Folge Gunner schaltet Marc nun wieder mehrere Roll-Light-Rolls hintereinander, wird aber irgendwann in einem Übergang schwer getroffen, woraufhin die Rage des Suwa beendet wird. In diesem Schrumpf-Vorgang will Marc zuschlagen, bis sein ComMon allerdings wieder aufgerichtet ist, kann sich Suwa wieder wehren, sodass beide Schaden nehmen. Im weiteren Nahkampf entsteht ein ausgeglichenes Duell, da Jam äußerst geschickt kämpft, bis Hikari zurückweichen kann, um Light zu benutzen. Doch Jam versucht sich erneut mit Evolution Revolution. Seine HP lassen allerdings nur eine Nutzung zu. Die ganze Arena hält vor Spannung die Luft an. Wenn Suwa evolviert, hat es gute Chancen zu gewinnen. Wenn nicht, ist Hikari überlegen, wenn es durch das Power-Up verliert, was immerhin mit der gleichen Wahrscheinlichkeit wie die anderen Fälle eintreten kann, ist der Kampf offensichtlicherweise auch entschieden. Also stehen die Chancen 2:1, dass er verliert. Deshalb wendet Marc auch seinen Virus nicht an. Mit großem Applaus und Jubel vom Publikum entsteht allerdings ein Dino, das den Sieg verspricht. Doch Marc nutzt trotzdem seien Virus, der allerdings wesentlich mehr HP verbraucht, um die Evolution zu stoppen. Um einer neuen Strategie des Gegners zuvor zu kommen, benutzt er seine restlichen KP und HP, um mit Power Beam ein mächtiges Light abzufeuern. Gleichzeitig mit Power Beam benutzt Jam Power-On, was genau 1HP verbraucht, aber wesentlich mehr wiederherstellt. Dieses hatte ihm der Rektor zur belohnung für den heldenhaften Kampf geschenkt, da er als Anführer der sechs Kinder gesehen wurde und zudem dessen Sohn bekehrt hatte. Als der enorme Angriff auf sein ComMon zukam, aktivierte Jam das Power-Up, das er aus versehen von den ComKriegern erhalten hatte, als sie ihm seine Sachen zurückgegeben hatten. Leider hat er es erst nach dem Kampf um die Schule gefunden. Invisibility ''lässt ihn gegen einen Angriff immun werden und keinen Schaden nehmen. Und Marcs Virus war bereits verbraucht. So schickte er sein Suwa durch den Lichtstrahl und wandte dessen Special an: ''Monsterbite. Dieser Biss fügte extrem hohen Schaden zu. Dieses hatte er auch erst beim Abschlusstraining diesen Morgen entdeckt. Durch einige Überaschungen konnte er die Oberhand gewinnen. Seit dem Kampf um die Schule hatte er sein Reportoi deutlich verbessert. Marc aber hatte nicht damit gerechnet und all seine Energie auf das bereits Bekannte verschwendet. Seine Schwäche war also seine präzise geplante Strategie, die davon ausging, alles über den Gegner zu wissen, und keine Abweichungen erlaubte. Nun konnte Suwa das schwer verletzte Hikari endgültig besiegen. Aber Marc sah sich nicht als Verlierer, da er eine wichtige Lektion zu seiner Strategie gelernt hatte: Immer Abweichungen einplanen! Tsuki vs Aimi: Moon (Lv 5) vs Biyuda (Lv 5) Vor dem Kampf hatte Tsuki noch ein Gespräch mit seinem besten Freund, der ihm riet seine "Sympathie" für das Mädchen zurückzustellen und zu versuchen zu gewinnen. Ergebnisse *'Yamato' vs Makoto *Kazuki vs Aimi Kategorie:Story Kategorie:Cup Kategorie:Fight Kategorie:Artikel